1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission pedestal with a two piece base section and more particularly to a flexible and economic pedestal with an asymmetrical two part base section to allow easier and better access to a cable and lines within the pedestal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data transmission lines connect central distribution offices to customer locations usually through buried underground cable. In close vicinity to a customer""s location, the data transmission cable is brought above ground where preselected lines in the cable are connected to an underground service line from a customer which is also brought above ground. The appropriate cable lines and services lines are connected by use of terminal blocks mounted to grounded frames. These above-ground connections are covered by a pedestal to protect the connections from weather and other environmental factors, as well as from tampering and vandalism. The pedestal may be opened to facilitate service of the lines and the cable when such service is needed.
Pedestals have been used in the past and typically a pedestal includes a cover section, a base section, a mounting plate and a grounding bracket. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,198,041, 6,244,635 and 6,182,846.
Two piece bases for pedestals have been used in the past, such as one marketed by Charles Industries, Ltd. of Rolling Meadows, Ill., called a CPLM Magnum R-Base. This base, however, is just a cylindrical tube which has been split in half longitudinally.
What is described here is a data transmission pedestal comprising a housing having a cover section and a base section for enclosing a data transmission cable, service lines and connections therebetween, the base section having asymmetrical front and rear parts, the front and the rear parts being removably attached to one another, and a service passage being connected to the front part of the base section for receiving service lines emanating from customer locations.
There are a number of advantages, features and objects achieved with the present invention which are believed not to be available in earlier related devices. For example, one advantage is that the data transmission pedestal with an asymmetrical two piece base section provides easier and better access, 360xc2x0 access, to cable and lines within the pedestal. Another feature is that the present invention allows for the easy and quick exchange of pedestal parts or connection of wire without disconnecting service lines from the cable or even disturbing the mounting plate on which the connections are made. A further feature is that a new pedestal may easily be added to cover an existing cable should there be damage to the existing pedestal due to weather or accident. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a data transmission pedestal with a two piece base section which is simple, flexible and economical.
A more complete understanding of the present invention and other objects, advantages and features thereof will be gained from a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiment read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing provided herein.